<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Command Commiseration by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024687">Command Commiseration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian'>wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commander Cody Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonds, Clone Commanders (Star Wars), Codyweek2021, Gen, Long Suffering Clones, Podfic Welcome, Their Jedi are Ridiculous and they aren't paid enough for this nonsense, brothers being brothers, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the CTs were trained as squads and expected to stay with them, the CCs knew they wouldn’t stay with the squad they trained with. They would be spread out across the army commanding others. They formed bonds anyway. And when the war finally came, they were determined to keep those bonds strong.<br/>Even if it meant just a little misuse of GAR resources.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commander Cody Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Command Commiseration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Commander Cody Week!<br/>Day One Theme: Bonds</p><p>While this is not set in the Soft Wars AU, it does make use of the characterizations from it for the Commanders we don't see much of in canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CWCW</p><p>While the CTs were trained as squads and expected to stay with them, the CCs knew they wouldn’t stay with the squad they trained with. They would be spread out across the army commanding others. They formed bonds anyway. And when the war finally came, they were determined to keep those bonds strong.</p><p>Even if it meant just a <em>little </em>misuse of GAR resources.</p><p>And adopting Rex into the CC chat because Force knew he needed the outlet. Skywalker was a <em>menace.</em></p><p>Cody’s Jedi was nowhere near as bad.</p><p>He wasn’t.</p><p>
  <strike>He was.</strike>
</p><p>CWCW</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Alert</span>
</p><p>Rex: Are the Jedi just taught to have zero sense of self-preservation? Does anyone have that intel?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Ponds: What’s making you ask that question now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: I’m fairly convinced that is the case, but I have no proof.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: <em>Your</em> General is the worst of them. Or at least, very close to the worst.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: I’m not saying you’re wrong, but what brought you to that conclusion all of a sudden?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: Christophsis</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Fair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Wolffe: What did General Kenobi do on Christophsis?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: Ordered my men and I to retreat to the cannons and leave him to take on a bunch of clankers alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: I’m not sure if that is lack of self-preservation or pure insanity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Also fair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: But he had his reasons. And a plan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: Getting caught and acting as a distraction does not count as a plan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Compared to some of <em>your </em>General’s plans, I’d say it was a well thought out one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: Ok. I admit that you are right about that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: But on Teth. General Kenobi’s ship was still well away from the landing platform when he <em>flung himself out of his ship and onto the platform lightsaber in hand to immediately throw himself at a B2 battle droid.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: While that sounds utterly insane, General Secura has done similar things. She is also very…acrobatic while fighting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: General Skywalker is no better, Rex, and you know it. We both saw what <em>he </em>did on Christophsis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Wolffe: General Koon is clearly a more reasonable Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Gree: General Unduli is also not that reckless. She is rather calm and collected.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: So only some of us got insane Jedi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: Apparently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: We really shouldn’t be talking about them like this. It is disrespectful of our Generals.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: Finally, one of you remembers that. Disrespectful, the lot of you.</p><p> </p><p>CWCW</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Alert</span>
</p><p>Cody: Do any of the other Jedi flirt with their opponents? Especially Sith Apprentices?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: No, General Secura definitely does not do that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Gree: General Unduli does not either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Wolffe: I’ve never seen General Koon do anything like that. At all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Ponds: Neither has General Windu, though I admit it would be amusing to see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Grey: Genera Billaba would never do such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: This one is definitely just your General, ori’vod. Skywalker snarks at them, but doesn’t flirt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: The Jedi have their quirks. We know that. But this particular one. It just makes no sense. None. It serves no tactical purpose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: I’m not sure which part is more upsetting, to be honest. When General Kenobi flirts with Ventress or when she <em>flirts back</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: Wait. <em>Ventress flirts back</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Yes. It’s very awkward and unsettling for all of us to witness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: I think we’re adding more points to Cody’s tally in the “I got the craziest Jedi” competition.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: I have got to still be winning that one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Wolffe: I don’t know, this might put Cody in first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: Gree! You’re the official scorekeeper. Who’s winning?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Gree: This would actually put Cody ahead of Rex.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: I’m sure it won’t be long before my general does something reckless enough to put me back in first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: You’re probably not wrong.</p><p> </p><p>CWCW</p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Alert</span>
</p><p>Rex: Cody, come get your general. Mine makes even <em>worse </em>decisions than usual when your general is around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Take that up with the Council. They are definitely worse on the chaos when together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: They got captured by <em>pirates</em>, Cody. <em>Pirates.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: I’ve got nothing on this one. The 212<sup>th</sup> was a little busy at the time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: I’ve been told it's common when a former Master &amp; Padawan pair works together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Oh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: General Secura always enjoys the stories of General Kenobi and Skywalker's antics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Stone: The actual worst part about this is that Representative Binks is the reason we survived after the crash and were able to rescue the generals.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Wolffe: That is the worst.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Fox: Unfortunate</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: Terrible</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: That’s a member of the Republic Senate you’re disparaging. We’re supposed to show them respect.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: At least one of you remembers you’re supposed to be professionals.</p><p> </p><p>CWCW</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Alert</span>
</p><p>Bly: That question we had about reckless Jedi? General Secura answered it. Directly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: How? What happened?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: She did something reckless. Skywalker’s Admiral asked her if all Jedi are that reckless. She assured him the good ones all are. In those exact words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: Can confirm, that’s what happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Not how I expected to get the answer to that question, but I can’t actually say it is surprising either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: What’s that supposed to mean?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: Just reports I’ve read and things I’ve heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: I haven’t even had the chance to tell you about Quell and Maridun yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: Do you tell Cody everything about every mission, Rex??</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: As Marshall Commander and High General Kenobi’s right hand in the Third Systems Army, he <em>is </em>my superior. So proper reporting is expected.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Wolffe: That’s an awfully fancy way of saying you two gossip all the time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: We do not gossip. We make each other aware of relevant information.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bly: You gossip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Rex: We share information on an as needed basis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Wolffe: Gossip</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Cody: I’m sure you all have work to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Priority Response</span>
</p><p>Bacara: I was beginning to wonder if any of you were ever going to remember that fact.</p><p> </p><p>CWCW</p><p>Spending time together in person whenever they got the chance was precious.</p><p>But it wasn’t the only way to keep their bonds strong.</p><p>Vode an.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>